


Fill Me Up

by torino10154



Series: HP May Madness 2014 [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Dirty Talk, Ficlet, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1606247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Fill Me Up

"Which scenario today?" Scorpius said between kisses to Teddy's face. "Student and teacher? Veteran Auror versus Death Eater? Sexy librarian?"

"How about wanton little virgin?" Teddy reached between Scorpius's thighs and gripped his erection through his robes. 

Scorpius shivered and got into character. "I-I've never done this before."

"Let's get you naked, then, hmm?" Teddy smiled, eyes flashing hungrily. He stood up to undress Scorpius. He'd worn only pants under his robes so it didn't take long to finish the job. "Look at you."

Scorpius made to cover himself but Teddy grabbed his wrist. "I want to see you."

Lifting his arms, Scorpius let Teddy look his fill. "Am I all right?" he asked and bit the corner of his lip.

"Turn around," Teddy said, his voice husky and low.

Scorpius spun away from Teddy and before he could say a word, he sucked in a breath as he felt two strong arms wrap around him, lips and teeth at his neck, and a very hard cock pressed against his arse.

"I think it just might fit," Teddy said, chuckling as he rutted against Scorpius.

Scorpius's cock throbbed. Teddy _was_ huge and he loved how full he felt when Teddy fucked him. 

"Please," Scorpius begged, his voice pitched high and needy. 

Teddy growled low in his throat and walked them toward the back of the sofa. "Bend over and let me see that sweet little hole."

"Oh, God." Scorpius bent over the back of the sofa, the fabric rough on his bare chest. He splayed his legs and Teddy's broad hands were on him in no time, spreading his cheeks. Scorpius couldn't help but clench under the scrutiny and Teddy moaned.

"Can't wait to be buried inside you."

"What are you waiting for?" Scorpius asked breathlessly, the anticipation making his heart race.

There was a rustle of fabric and the whisper of a spell—just enough lube to ease the way. Scorpius braced himself unable to keep from canting his hips back eagerly.

"Fuck, Scorpius," Teddy said as he pushed the head of his cock through the tight ring of muscle. "How are you so tight?"

Scorpius would have answered, wanted to say something, but he couldn't speak. He pushed back against Teddy's cock, breathing harshly through his nose.

When Teddy snapped his hips, Scorpius whimpered, not in pain but pleasure.

"I love the sounds you make." Teddy thrust in hard again and Scorpius didn't hold back, keening loudly.

"Fuck me with your big cock," Scorpius said, encouraging Teddy to move. 

Teddy put both hands on Scorpius's hips and fucked him hard, exhaling loudly, his balls slapping with every thrust. Scorpius wrapped his arms around a sofa cushion, biting the fabric as Teddy pounded into him like a fucking machine.

Scorpius took everything Teddy dished out, his whole world was centered on the pleasure he felt from being fucked and from giving Teddy pleasure.

Teddy's fingers dug into Scorpius's skin and his thrusts became erratic, hard and shallow.

"Fill me, Teddy," Scorpius taunted. "Give me your come."

Teddy leaned over Scorpius's back and bit his shoulder, grunting loudly, before stilling inside him, his cock throbbing and pulsing as he came. 

They stood there, Teddy panting in Scorpius's ear, until Teddy reached around and took Scorpius in hand. His cock was still inside Scorpius and Scorpius took over the movements, thrusting forward into Teddy's fist, then pushing back on his cock, faster and faster.

"That's it, Scorpius, fuck yourself on me," Teddy whispered. 

Scorpius closed his eyes and shattered into a million pieces. 

With luck, he'd do it all over again tomorrow.


End file.
